Many people have poor vision. When a person has poor vision, many times that person wears either contact lenses or glasses. Sometimes even if a person is not required to wear eyeglasses or contact lenses, he or she may choose to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes from solar rays or eyeglasses for aesthetic purposes. Many people that wear eyeglasses or sunglasses choose to store such eyeglasses and sunglasses in cases.
Eyeglasses and sunglasses cases have padding on the inside to prevent scratching of the lenses of either the eyeglasses or sunglasses. Such cases may be a hard case or a soft pouch that protects the lenses. In the past, such sunglasses or eyeglasses cases have been bulky or cumbersome. When a sunglasses or eyeglasses case is bulky, it may become difficult for a person to carry.
Because sunglasses or eyeglasses cases are difficult to carry, many times people do not use a sunglasses or eyeglasses case to protect the sunglasses or eyeglasses. Because of this, many times a person's sunglasses or eyeglasses can become lost or scratched. At times, a person is forced to store the sunglasses or eyeglasses in places not intended for storing or carrying sunglasses or eyeglasses, such as in a person's pocket or along a person's collar.
Another problem with existing eyeglasses cases or sunglasses cases is that many times a person may misplace or lose the case. When this happens, a person may be required to purchase an additional pair of sunglasses or eyeglasses and an additional case. This increases the cost of eye care. Another problem with existing eyewear cases is that many times a person is unable to carry a piece of eyewear lens cleaning material or cloth inside of the case. Eyewear cases have a limited amount of space for carrying items. Many times there is not enough space inside of a case to carry both a cleaning cloth and eyewear. Many times a cleaning cloth haphazardly inserted into an eyewear case and can cause the eyewear to not properly fit inside the case, which may damage the eyewear.
Another problem with existing eyeglasses or sunglasses cases is that many times a person is unable to store such cases on their person. Many times cases are too large to fit inside of a pants pocket or shirt pocket and as a result the person is unable to prevent scratching of the lenses of a pair of sunglasses or eyeglasses. As a result, based upon the all of the problems listed above, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.